Noche de Tempestad
by Caaamy-chan
Summary: Hay que vivir el presente antes de pensar en el futuro, por eso esta noche no hay que desperdiciarla. Mientras afuera hay tempestad, en su lecho solo hay lugar para la pasión y nuevos sentimientos. NezumixSion


Disclaimer: No.6 no me pertenece sino a Natsuko Asano y Hinoki Kino. Si fuera mío seguramente lo arruinaría con cualquier tontera romántica que se me ocurriera n.n

NezumixSion A los que no les agrade en yaoi o shonen ai, se recomienda discreción O.o wtf… Bueno, disfruten y comenten :D

* * *

><p>ONE SHOT<p>

**Noche de Tempestad.**

Afuera el viento aullaba con fiereza, sin consideración alguna por los habitantes del lugar, aunque nada parecía poder perturbar el apacible sueño de Sion, que dormitaba despreocupadamente.

Su compañero de cuarto leía concentradamente un viejo libro, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista. En realidad, desde hace un par de minutos toda su atención había sido volcada en el durmiente rostro de Sion, sin perderse un solo detalle de él, de sus rasgos, su cabello, su nívea piel profanada por una rojiza mancha.

Nezumi, al darse cuenta de que inconcientemente había dejado su libro a un lado y se encontraba observando descaradamente al albino, maldijo en voz baja y se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, para acomodar sus pensamientos, o al menos intentarlo. Le parecía increíble que alguien pudiera dormir de una forma tan indefensa y desprotegida.

"Blanco o negro, dentro o fuera de la pared, No.6 o yo". Esas palabras las había dicho él mismo, pero recordarlas lo llenaba de dolor. No eran palabras vacías y sin sentido, decían la verdad. No había algo intermedio, por lo que Sion escogería proteger No.6 y se convertiría en su enemigo.

El imaginar no tenerlo a su lado le causaba un extraño y nuevo sentimiento, que lo hacía enfadar por no poder comprenderlo. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ese idiota crédulo que se hacía llamar Sion? ¿Por qué cada vez que se encontraba cerca de él sentía la necesidad de protegerlo? ¿Por qué con el simple hecho de mirar su rostro lo embargaba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad?

Tenía muchas dudas acerca de sus propios sentimientos, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: No quería tener de enemigo a Sion.

Volteó la vista hacia el albino, que seguía durmiendo sobre su lecho y comenzó a caminar en dirección a él, casi inconcientemente. Obedeciendo a su instinto se colocó sobre él, apoyado en la cama solo con las palmas y las rodillas, mirando fijamente el rostro de Sion. No estaba seguro del por qué estaba sobre él, pero ya había dejado de pensar con claridad.

Acercó su cabeza al cuello del albino y lo besó ligeramente, casi con timidez. Sion reaccionó a aquel acto con un breve suspiro, que Nezumi interpretó como una señal de consentimiento para que siguiera. ¿Pero seguir con qué? ¿Qué quería hacerle a ese indefenso chico? ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones?

Suspiró con fastidio al darse cuenta que estaba pensando exactamente igual que Sion, haciéndose preguntas inservibles. Se recostó junto a su compañero e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero una sola palabra dicha por el albino causó un frenesí en cada célula de su cuerpo.

-Nezumi.- murmuró Sion, abriendo sus ojos lentamente.- ¿Aun no puedes quedarte dormido?- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera. El más pequeño se removió en su lugar, en busca de la cálida mano de su compañero, que una vez encontrada fue apresada con protección por la frágil mano de este.

Algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Nezumi, provocando la total pérdida de razón en sus actos. En un ágil movimiento colocó a Sion debajo de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, intentando encontrar en ellos las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

-¿Qué sucede Nezumi? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó algo inquieto el albino.

-Di que me eliges a mí.- susurró en el oído de Sion, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó muy confundido el albino, aunque su cuerpo ya comenzaba a reaccionar a las caricias de Nezumi.

-Quédate junto a mí…- dijo en un susurro apenas audible, antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Sion, así transmitiendo sus sentimientos, sin la necesidad de exponerlos con palabras.

Al principio Sion intentó resistirse a las caricias de Nezumi, pero su corazón se lo impidió. Desde hace cuatro años, cuando vio por primera vez a ese chico, había entendido que quería estar siempre junto a él.

-No tengo opción, ¿Verdad?- dijo medio en broma, pero abandonándose al deseo y la pasión que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento.

Esa noche les pertenecía a ellos dos y nadie ni nada podría impedirlo. Ya tendrían tiempo de pensar en el futuro, pero ahora había que vivir el presente al máximo.

* * *

><p>Quedó más corto de lo que pensaba, pero ojalá les haya agradado :D Mi primer one shot *O* Porfa comenten, para así saber que les pareció y si sigo escribiendo de esta pareja n.n Ja ne, las queroo :*<p> 


End file.
